Episode 8509 (10th November 2014)
Plot Ken excitedly goes to collect Peter from prison. Carla asks him to make sure Peter knows she wants nothing to do with him. Tim cancels a romantic evening with Sally for a reading lesson with Anna, but his alibi of going to meet a friend has Sally suspicious. Steve worries how Peter will receive him after his performance in court. Michelle asks him why he never talks to her but he avoids the issue. Eileen makes preparations for Todd to move back into No.11. Peter leaves prison. Carla is in a bad mood at the factory. The girls speculate it's because of Peter and make bets on whether she'll take him back. Tim tries to cancel with Anna but she isn't having it. Peter gets a warm welcome from Tracy and makes peace with Steve. The Nazirs tease Katy when she announces her ambition to become a paramedic. Tim turns up at the factory with flowers. Sally is thrilled but when the girls suggest it's a sign of guilt she has doubts. Leanne takes Simon to see Peter and warns Peter it's his last chance with him. Peter gives Simon his prison diary. Gary and Alya arrange a date under the Nazirs' noses, enjoying their secret relationship. Tony takes on Zeedan for a labouring job. The Grimshaws visit Todd. Peter insists on going into the Rovers to show he's not afraid to show his face. Ken is afraid he's hoping Carla will be there. Todd sees his face in a mirror for the first time since the mugging and is horrified to hear he may be left with a scar. He throws the family out. Carla and the factory girls celebrating getting a huge order when Peter and Ken go into the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast *Nurse - Mete Dursun *Doctor - Rachel Toomes Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Todd's room *Highfield Prison - Cell Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter arrives back on the Street and comes face-to-face with Carla; Gary and Alya arrange to meet in town; Todd is horrified by his injuries. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,170,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes